Loving you a little more
by The house of weird
Summary: Riley and Maya: one of the most popular ships right? But inspired by another Riley and Maya story, the two girls have messing around for years. But the reason why, that's where things get interesting...


**Hello, and welcome to another story by The House Of Weird! If you're a new reader, this is best read In a British accent. Ahem... today's story is about one of the most done ships other than Riley and Lucas. This... is a Riley X Maya story! I would've used the ship name but I don't quite know how to spell it. Now I know I've been making well... "unusual" stories so to keep up with that, I've added a little twist to make it more fun. Now full disclaimer I do not own girl meets world nor is any of this real. It's completely 100% made up and the reason why I'm so certain that this isn't cannon, is because of the twist I've put in. So without further ado, enjoy. If you dare...**

we find ourselves in the bedroom of Riley Matthews. It was a beautiful Monday morning and she was not feeling too well. Her father excused her from school today so she could rest. But she was all alone since her mother was at work and her brother was at school. So it was just her until she got a text from her father telling her that Maya got excused from class for a half day to come and keep an eye on her. This made Riley happy since well, when is she not happy to see Maya. I mean honestly name one time their not happy to see each other, besides that one episode when they were fighting. But the bond between them is a little more than you think. To understand, we're gonna have to take a step back to the past...

* * *

You all probably remember when they first met? Well during the first few months of knowing each other, they had gotten along quite well. But I'm gonna focus on one day in particular... It was a night like most nights with the exception of that Maya was able to come over for a sleepover. I think there about... 10? I think? They didn't really specify how old they were when they first met so I'm gonna say that there 10 in this flash back. None the less, this was big for Riley because her parents have never let her have a sleepover before so this was important to her. As the night came and bedtime was near, they were given a 15 warning before lights out. So after a quick tooth brushing. (I don't really know why I phrased it like that but I'm just gonna roll with it) It was time for them to get in there pj's.

"Okay Maya." Said a little Riley who might I say, the girl who plays young Riley is adorable! "It's time for us to get dressed for bed."

"Ok." Said young Maya as she started to take her shirt off

"Woah wait a minute." Said a surprised Riley

"What?" Asked Maya as if she did nothing wrong

"Don't you want to go to the bathroom or something to change?"

"Why? I mean we're both girls right?"

"Yeah but don't you find it a little weird to get dressed in front of each other?"

"Not really. I mean there's this one girl I had a few sleepovers with before she moved. She said it was okay to change in front of each other since we're both girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we even took a bath once because the plumbing was a little on the fritz and we were both a bit dirty from playing outside before hand."

"So you've... seen another girl naked before?"

"Yep, we were pretty much cool with the idea. So I guess that means that it's fine if we changedin front of each other as well."

"I don't know... it sounds a little weird. And I'm not sure if my parents would approve of me being naked in front of someone."

"Sigh, if it means that much, I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Ok, thanks for understanding." Said Riley

10 minutes later, they were dressed and ready for bed. And before they had gotten dressed, they made a little fort out of stuff in Riley's bedroom that they wanted to sleep in. Since it was her first sleepover, Riley's parents let her and Maya sleep in it. It was a nice little fort. With one side held up with a chair and the other side contented to the side of her bed to make a wall. They used sheets as the roof and other walls. It was just high enough so that they could stand on their knees and there head would not quite touch the roof thanks to a few sticks they found in the back of Riley's closet. It had only one way in, and with a little help from Mr. Matthews, they had a night light inside that was on the outside of the fort but the light would shine inside. Giving it just the right amount of light to let them see inside when the lights go out. So when they said there goodnight's and got in there sleeping bags, and the lights were turned off so they could fall to sleep. It was about five minutes until both realized the same thing...

"Riley?"

"Yes peaches?"

"I can't sleep" said Maya as she sat up

"Is it the night light?"

"No it's fine, I just don't feel tired."

"I kinda don't feel that tired either."

"Could I ask a weird question?"

"Why would you want to ask a weird question?" Asked Riley as she sat up as well

"I heard that some people during sleepovers would ask questions they wouldn't normally ask. Helps them go to sleep or something." Said Maya as she slipped out of her sleeping bag.

"In that case, sure." Said Riley

"OK, how come you don't want to get dressed in the same room?"

Riley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess maybe the thought of seeing another girl naked I guess. Besides my parents don't think it's a good idea to let people see me naked."

"Why not? I mean it's not like your gonna walk around the city naked or anything, that would be dumb."

"You're right, but that's not exactly what I meant."

"Wait..." said Maya as she leaned in a bit closer to Riley's face. "You're not one of those boys who dress up as a girl are you?"

"What?! No! I'm a girl!"

"Just checking." Replied Maya as she moved her head away from her.

"At least I think so."

This caught Maya's attention.

"What do you mean you think?" She asked with a confused face

"Wellll... what does a girl normally look like?" Riley asked shyly

"If you want to know, I have to take off my clothes to show you."

"OK" said Riley very quietly, and feeling nervous about seeing her best friend naked.

So sitting up straight, Maya reaches down to the waist line of her shirt and she carefully and quietly pulls her shirt off, leaving her naked from the waist up. Then she lays down on her back to so she can be able push off her pj pants and then slides down her panties and pushes them to the side. Leaving her completely naked. She got up and sat on her knees straight up and spread them so that Riley could get a good view of her.

"This is what the front of a girl looks like. And this..." Maya said as she began to turn around so that Riley could see her back and her little butt. ".. is what the back looks like."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know that's what I'm supposed to look like. You can put your cloth-"

"Not so fast Riley." Maya interrupted "Since you saw me naked. It's only fair if I see you naked too."

"Um, I really don't feel comfortable doing that."

"And why's that?" Asked Maya as she crossed her arms.

"... I ... 'sigh' because you and I... don't fully look alike." Said Riley with her head down in shame.

"...What do you mean?" Asked Maya, now wondering why Riley seemed so afraid.

"Well... I'm not supposed to tell but... can you keep a secret?" Riley squeaked to her naked friend.

"Yes. And I promise, I won't tell anyone." Answered Maya.

Knowing Maya wouldn't tell anyone, Riley took a deep breath and got out of her sleeping bag and pulled her shirt up and off her. Her chest was the same as Maya's but that's not what was different. She got up and after talking another deep breath, slowlypulled down her pajama pants. Leaving her in her unicorn panties. But Maya soon noticed something. Something that was... peculiar. Riley lookeddown and saw why. But after a moment of hesitation, she finally pushed down her panties to reveal her small, little, vagina...

That was right underneath her penis.

Didn't see that one coming huh?

"Wait?" Maya look at her confused. "You have?..."

Riley sat down on her knees before talking again

"My parents say I'm called a hermaphrodite. An intersex if you prefer. It means that I have both the parts of a female and male. I'm still technically a girl, I just have a little extra."

"Well how do you know that you're not actually a boy?"

"Because, my... extra parts came in as I grew. At first I was a girl when I was born, but by the time I was three I had my penis and the little... balls that apparently come with it covering my girl part. The doctors say that several cases like this happen, so it's kind of common when it comes to a intersex."

(I, actually don't know if an intersex person can get male parts over time I'm just going with what I know. So if you're an hermaphrodite, I am sorry if I offended you by that statement.)

"Sooo... you have both?" Maya quietly asked.

"Yeah... I do. Are you mad?" Riley asked, wishing she wouldn't be upset with her.

"I'm not mad I'm just... I just didn't think that was possible. Could I... maybe look at it?"

Riley gave her the weirdest look. "What?" She gasped as she could not believe her ears.

"Well in mean, I've never seen a... penis before so I, was wondering if I could see it."

"Um... I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you look at it again since I showed you it."

"Cool! Just lay down and spread your legs a bit, I get in between them and look at it from there. Oh and if you want, you can look at my parts if you want."

"I guess I could since your looking at mine."

So Riley got on her back and opened up her legs and Maya got on her knees in between them. Now, they had no idea that at what they were doing was close to being called sex. But because I want to move the story forward, I'm gonna kick in their sexual drives early. So Maya soon took hold of Riley's penis and moved it around her hand.

"It feels kinda soft." Said Maya as she moved it around her fingers.

"I found out that if you move your hand up and down it gets all stiff and it feels good to me." Replied Riley. Well that was easy.

"Okay, I'll do that then if it makes you happy." Said Maya as she soon began to jerk her hand up and down her best friend's penis.

As she took her hand up and down the cock, she moved her other hand to Riley's little balls and went under them to touch her pussy. The feeling of both of her special places being touched was incredible for Riley. Maya soon found herself pushing a single finger into her female sex as she continued to stroke her cock which is now erect and stood up at four inches tall. Riley let out a small moan as her best friend continued to stimulate her private parts as she grabbed handfuls of the sleeping bag because she was getting close. To make things more interesting. Maya then stopped stroking Riley's cock. Only to take it into her mouth. Although this surprised her, Riley let her keep going as Maya gave Riley a blow job as she used her hand to rub Riley's pussy. Soon enough, Riley began to squirm as she dry came in Maya's mouth. Since she was too young to cum yet.

Maya then got up and said it was her turn. Riley caught on and knew she wanted to let Maya experience the same feeling she just had. So Maya got on her back and parted her legs as Riley got in between them. Wasting no time, Riley just went in and began to eat Maya out. She licked as much of her pussy as she could Maya just moaned and pushed Riley's head in deeper. This just made Riley more into it as she just stuck her tongue out and shook her head back and forth as fast as possible driving Maya crazy. This animal like lust Riley had continued for five minutes until Maya dry came in her mouth. By this time Riley got hard and moved up to face Maya on top of her and kissed her right smack on the lips. This turned into a make out session until Riley came up with an idea.

"What if I stuck my penis inside you?" She asked.

"That would be cool! Let's do it!" Maya exclaimed but quietly though so she wouldn't wake up the grown ups

So with a simple adjustment, Riley was lined up with Maya's pussy. And as they looked at each other with a lustfull look in their eyes Riley eased her way into Maya before humping her like crazy. She made a quick rhythm as she pushed in and out of Maya while making out with her. If you were to look in from the door to their fort. You would see a girl with her legs spread getting fucked senseless by another girl at a good speed all the while getting a good look at Riley's cute ass. If you were to stay there long enough, you would see Maya moving her legs so that they were around Riley's ass so that she could help push her in. Not that it mattered since Riley didn't slow down. They kept at it for ten straight minutes before Riley dry came in Maya's vagina. Leaving the now tired out Riley to slump down on top of Maya who was panting because she dry came three times during their fuck fest.

"Wow." Riley got out. "That was amazing."

"Yeah. I'm glad we could have this sleepover." Maya replied in between breaths

"Do you want to do this every time we have a sleepover?" Riley asked.

"I don't see why not." Answered Maya

"Great!" Said Riley before she planted another kiss on Maya...

* * *

Now, I could end it there. But I don't wanna end it just yet. For two years later. When they were twelve years old, we find them in the middle of a sleepover with Maya giving Riley, a rim job. You see they got so much into their love making, that during sleepovers after they gave their goodnights to their parents, they would strip naked and messing around until they fall asleep naked in each others arms. Think of it as friends with benefits but with more lust. Oh they seemed like perfectly normal girls around people. But when their together for the night, their wildsides kick in and are all over each other before someone can say a word. And tonight was no different, for Maya had made Riley bend over on the bed and was licking at her asshole. Maya discovered how much she liked it about two months ago and Riley was happy to help her with her craving for ass by letting Maya lick her hole raw if she wanted. And in turn when Riley let's Maya do what she likes, Maya then let's Riley do what she wants. And after a good couple of minutes of getting her ass licked. What she wanted, was to face-fuck Maya. So Maya leaned up against the bed sitting down on the floor making her eye to eye with her best friend's cock, which had grown to be 9 inches long. Not missing a beat Riley forces her dick into Maya's mouth and practically humped her face. After long nights together Riley trained herself to last longer and can even control when she cums and how much she does. So face-fucking Maya, can take as long as she wanted.

"Ohhh god Maya, your mouth feels so fucking amazing!" Riley moaned as she pushed in and out of her best friends mouth.

As she continues to fuck her face. Maya was ferociously fingering herself to get her orgasm. And soon enough, they both came at the same time. With Maya squirting all over the floor, while Riley sending shot after shot of her cum down Maya's throat. It was so much for her that Riley had to lean forward and hold on to the bed, as she was balls deep in Maya's face, cumming for three straight minutes as she unloaded wave after wave of her sperm down into her lovers stomach.

That next morning they laid there naked in the spooning position with Maya behind Riley as Maya started to stroke her cock.

"Riles. What are we?" Maya asked

"What do you mean peaches?" Riley asked enjoying the of Maya's hand on her dick.

"Well, we've been goofing off with each other for some time now. Some of it was passionate, and some of it like last night was rough and dirty. And I've enjoyed it, but what exactly does this mean for us? Are we just like that movie friends with benefits? Or are we actually a thing?"

"I don't know. And you're right it has been fun to goof around. Do you wanna maybe see if we're good at the dating part of a relationship?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. So Riley... do you wanna go on a date?" Maya asked

"I would love to." Riley replied

* * *

That was three years ago. Since then they've officially came out to their parents... sort of. You see back when they were eleven, Cory and Topanga sat Maya down and explained to her that Riley had her extra part. Even though she already knew that, she played it off as if she didn't. After they decided to go out. Riley talked to her parents about figuring out how she feels romantically since she has her wenner. (I don't know if that's the right way to spell it but I'm going with it) So after getting her parents approval, she said she wanted to start by going out with Maya since she trusted her the most. Slightly reluctant, they let her go out with Maya. Now here we are back to where we first started. Riley is home sick, and Maya was on her way over. But a month before hand, they had celebrated their three year anniversary of dating each other.

As Maya opened the window to Riley's bedroom, she noticed that she was wearing a silk robe.

"Woah, Riley! When did you get that?" Asked Maya

"Mom got it for me, I told her that I wanted to impress you so she let me get this." Riley explained as she got up from her bed and did a quick spin to show off her robe that went down to just beneath the knees.

Oh and so you know, Topanga knows that their having sex when Riley half lied and told her that she wanted to try sex with Maya when she was fourteen. Since then, Topanga has been very supportive the sexual relationship between the two girls. She even walked them through personally on how to stay protected and such.

"Is this why you wanted us to take a day off? So you could show off your new robe?" Asked Maya as she moved over to Riley to give her a kiss

"No" Riley started before giving Maya a kiss. "I just really wanted to just spend the morning with you. That and I wanted to show you something I got for you."

Riley quickly went over to her dresser and pulled out a small box that was under her clothes next to the bottle of lubricant her mom had secretly gotten them so they could try anal. As Maya opened up the box, she had a shocked look on her face when she moved the tissue paper aside to reveal...

"It's a dildo." She exclaimed as she grabbed it out of the box.

"Yeah, I found it online and asked mom if I could get for you since I wanted you to enjoy as much as possible. It's a strapless dildo, you stick the ball like end inside your vagina, and then you can use it to have sex. So now for the first time in our sex life, you... can fuck... me."

"Really? I can fuck you now?"

"Whenever you want peaches."

"Riley, did you call me here cause you want to try it out?"

"Maybe" Riley teased

"Alright then Riley, how would you like your first time to be? Gentle or like the first time we did it?"

"I wanna do it like the first time. But I also want to do anal."

"Ooohh" Maya thought out loud. "You're a dirty little girl aren't you?"

"Only for my lover peaches. I know how much you adore my ass."

"Yeah, you want me to fuck your tight little ass?"

"Oohh yes please." Riley begged.

"Let me see how well you do. Remove our clothes and put my fake dick inside me."

So no less than five minutes later, the two lovers were as naked ask the day they were born, with Riley on all fours on the bed and Maya behind her with the strapless dildo on her. As she slowly entered Riley's vagina, for the first time. She then proceeded to pump her fake cock in and out of her pussy as quickly a possible. Rocking the bed in the process. Riley was enjoying the new feeling inside her. She had been the dominant one for so long since she has the actual dick. So that feeling of something going in and out of her sorta forgotten womanhood, it made her feel happy. And very much so horny.

So as they kept rocking the bed with their love making, Riley leaned forward more to grab the bed and shove her face in the sheets so she could muffle the intense sound of her having her first orgasm of the morning. After ten minutes, three different positions, and four orgams for Riley. Maya brings Riley back to the same position she was when she first came. All fours, with her head on the bed. Keeping her there, she grabbed the lube that was in the dresser and was applying some onto her dick. After getting all lubed up, she tossed the bottle aside and slowly, entered her lover's anus.

She took it gently ask she first entered her. Letting her ass except the intrusion. Riley winced in pain but bit down on her sheets to subdue any screams. None the less Riley was enjoying the feeling of her asshole stretched out. Her cock, was hard and leaking pre-cum from the tip of the now ten inch dick. After what felt like hours but was only three minutes at the most, Maya had reached the end of her strapless dick ask she was now skin on skin with Riley's ass. Ashley she slowly pulled out a bit, she went back in just as much right after. She kept with a slow pace as she moved in and out of her tight little butt.

"Mmmm, Maya... please... go... faster..." Riley got out between moans.

So to answer her, she started going a little faster. And a bit more faster... and a little more after that... basically about a minute after Riley said that, Maya had her animal lust kick in and just started fucking her like there was no tomorrow! As she screwed her like a jackhammer, Riley kept biting down on her sheets so she could muffle all the screaming moans she was making. It's like regular moaning, but louder. As her entire body shock with each thrust from Maya, it wasn't long until Riley came again.

But that didn't stop Maya. She had spent years being in Riley's current position, so she milking this new feeling as long as she can! So she kept at it, and within minutes Riley came again and couldn't stop cumming so for the next ten minutes, Riley would cum a little bit every few seconds and would be exhausted by the time she was finished. With her animalistic high still in her. Maya realized that her friend was now tired since was practically laying on the bed. So she pulled out and watched as the Riley, deep in her high, slump down on the bed. And just layed there, as if she was almost passed out from the seal bliss.

But Maya wasn't done, Riley may have had plenty of orgasms, but Maya hasn't had one. So she pulled out the fake cock from her pussy, turns Riley over so she's facing up, and seeing that her dick was still hard, started to stroke it.

"Maya..." Riley got out weekly as she was absolutely spent.

"Shhh.." Maya said she put a finger on Riley's mouth. "You don't need to say anything. Bt I'm sure your man part is sore from being so hard so let me help you by riding it. You don't have to do anything but lay there. And I'll do everything."

So she got on top of her and took all of her ten inches inside her. As she lustfuly fucked herself. She grabbed Riley's large A sized breasts and played with her nipples. She kept them in between her fingers as she rode her, only going up to three inches up and down. As she removed her hands from Riley's tits, she went up and down her cock as much as she could as she basically fucked herself. After five minutes of her riding all ten inches of Riley's cock, both girls came. Maya, squirting everywhere for two straight minutes while still going up and down Riley's cock so as she squirted it literally went all over Riley and the bed. And Riley who finally released her man load into Maya as she came hard. Sending wave after wave of sperm deep into her lover as they came together.

After the two girls finished cumming, Maya slumped onto Riley and her juices as she gave Riley one last kiss before the two of them passed out from the bliss of the high they received. And they layed there unconscious in each others arms with Riley's penis still inside Maya...

* * *

Oh wait... you thought the story was over? Not quite yet. Although I'm not writing another sex scene in this story, I will tell you what I think happened next when I first imagined this story happening...

About a week after there last time together. Maya makes the shocking discovery that she's pregnant. Yes you read that right, pregnant. She got pregnant... from another girl. If that's not sexualy cool I don't know what is. But the two girls had to admit to there parents that Maya was pregnant. And were very supportive when she told them she wanted to keep the baby. But she didn't say who the father was... well... who the mother was technically. (I'm grinning as I wrote that last bit just so you know.) Nine months later, Maya's daughter Holly was born. And to clarify, Holly has no extra parts. About a year after Holly was born. Riley couldn't stand not being able to tell her that she's her mother. So she the best crazy thing that she thought of. Asking Maya to marry her. Which she said yes.

So before high school ended. Riley got Maya pregnant, she helped take care of Holly, and got married to Maya during her junior year. So shegraduated with not only a wife, but a kid as well! Years later they now live in Boston. Don't ask why they live there that's just the first city that came to mind. Holly is now beginning the first grade and since then they had a second kid. A little boy named Kevin. And as the two kids go off and spend the night with grandma Topanga. Riley and Maya spend their free weekend together. Enjoying a night of passionate sex like before...

* * *

 **Well... with that said, that's the end of this epic story! And to everyone reading. I encourage you to leave a review to tell me what you thought of it or to leave a request for a future story. For example, I'm not sure how long until it'll come out but the next story of daring smutt will either be about a shower with a particular individual who can be called a milf. Or perhaps a tale of a unusual love between two girls. I guess there's only one way to find out. But perhaps before hand I might add another chapter to Maya's secret job. I might also change the name a little bit because it sorta sounds like this one story on here that's not rated M that I've read. But either way, until next time. Farewell...**


End file.
